Un'estate da ricordare
by Lievebrezza
Summary: La storia si colloca tra la fine della seconda stagione e l'inizio della seconda. Kurt e Blaine trascorrono insieme l'estate... e Kurt imparerà ad abbandonare le sue riserve circa il sesso.


Cap.1 Tra parco e biblioteca

Dove c'eravamo lasciati? Ah, ecco… Kurt e Blaine erano in caffetteria a pianificare l'estate: se il primo voleva scrivere un musical, l'altro sperava di esibirsi allo spettacolo estivo del Six Flags. Loro non potevano saperlo, ma quell'estate le cose andarono un po' diversamente: Kurt scoprì l'insana passione di Pippa per l'autoabbronzante, abbandonando così l'idea di scrivere un musical su una donna tanto priva di buon gusto, e Blaine, pur superando tutti i provini al Six Flags, non ebbe il permesso da parte dei genitori di esibirsi. Evidentemente, i due dovevano trovare altro da fare, per riempire i tre lunghi mesi dell'estate.

L'estate si ritrovarono a trascorrerla tra parco e biblioteca. Kurt si rifiutava categoricamente di andare in bicicletta, per non sgualcire i pantaloni di cotone (o forse perché non aveva mai imparato ad andarci, come sosteneva Blaine), così il più delle volte si trovavano la mattina fuori da casa di Kurt, dove Blaine arrivava in bus, facevano colazione in caffetteria e andavano a piedi al parco. A volte rimanevano tutto il giorno, leggendo sulle panchine i libri assegnati a scuola o facendo insieme i cruciverba; in alcuni giorni fortunati, Blaine riusciva a convincere Kurt a sdraiarsi con lui sull'erba e si appisolavano al sole.

Quando il caldo era davvero insopportabile, si rifugiavano nella grande biblioteca pubblica vicino alla Dalton; in quei giorni era Kurt a prendere il bus e a recarsi da Blaine. Lì raccoglievano tutti i libri che riuscivano a trovare su New York, Broadway e i musical, li sfogliavano per ore scambiandosi pareri e informazioni. A volte passeggiavano tra gli scaffali, tenendosi per mano e indicando l'uno all'altro un libro che avrebbero potuto prendere da leggere al parco. Se la postazione per internet era libera, per divertimento fingevano di acquistare biglietti aerei per New York e guardavano quanto costavano gli affitti di un monolocale nella Grande Mela; veduti i prezzi, Kurt si scandalizzava, sostenendo che a quel prezzo avrebbe potuto comprare ogni mese i capi di punta delle nuove collezioni moda. Per Blaine i prezzi non erano eccessivi, dopotutto la Dalton era parecchio costosa e per i suoi genitori New York sarebbe stata un'alternativa quasi economica.

A volte andavano nella sala più remota, dove erano conservati dizionari di latino e greco di cui nessuno aveva mai bisogno e si concedevano qualche bacio. La prima volta che andarono in biblioteca fu perché il giorno precedente al parco si erano seduti in cerca di ombra sotto uno dei grandi alberi secolari e mentre Kurt si era appisolato accoccolato al petto di Blaine, un uomo gli aveva urlato "Finocchi!", mentre gli passava davanti in bicicletta. Kurt si era risvegliato di soprassalto, ma ormai era troppo tardi per rispondergli per le rime. Il giorno seguente Blaine gli propose di andare in biblioteca, tanto per fargli passare il malumore. Sempre Blaine per primo aveva portato Kurt nella sala della letteratura antica: l'aveva preso per mano e correndo l'aveva portato lì, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle dopo aver controllato di essere soli. Facendogli segno di fare silenzio, gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e l'aveva avvicinato al suo, sussurrandogli: "Nessuno ci disturberà qui, questa sala è sempre deserta…". E l'aveva baciato. Anche se Blaine non aveva mai avuto un ragazzo e aveva detto di non essere bravo con le storie d'amore, Kurt rimaneva sempre stupito nello scoprire quanto invece sapesse essere dolce e premuroso con lui. Certo, ora che la mano di Blaine gli correva lungo la schiena afferrandolo per la maglietta mentre lo baciava sul collo, forse l'aggettivo "dolce" non era proprio il termine più adatto, ma a Kurt piaceva tantissimo lo stesso. Quelli in biblioteca erano i pochi momenti di intimità che riuscivano a concedersi: Kurt, come fidanzato di Blaine non era esattamente il benvenuto a casa di Blaine, perché i suoi genitori erano ancora molto a disagio con l'omosessualità del figlio, di cui Kurt era una prova troppo concreta per poter essere ignorata, mentre Burt non li lasciava stare da soli in stanza con la porta chiusa e Finn bivaccava da Giugno sul divano di casa, sbuffando se gli chiedevano di spegnere la XBox e sparire per un po'. E da come quel tizio in bicicletta aveva dimostrato, neppure al parco potevano stare troppo vicini in tranquillità.

Blaine ridacchiava nel vedere Kurt nervoso, che per il minimo rumore si allontanava da lui di scatto, staccava la schiena dalla porta contro cui era poggiato e allungava l'orecchio per avere conferma degli immaginari passi che aveva sentito. A Blaine piaceva vederlo tranquillizzarsi, mentre ascoltava il pigro silenzio estivo dei corridoi della biblioteca, e riavvicinarsi a lui con un sorriso e le labbra arrossate.

In un sabato di luglio, mentre tornavano nella zona della biblioteca più vicina all'ingresso, Blaine rassicurò nuovamente Kurt, che si lamentava di quanto fossero stati vicini all'essere scoperti, perché un inserviente era passato nel corridoio.

"Te l'ho detto, nessuno viene mai in biblioteca, figurati d'estate! Quell'uomo stava andando solo nel ripostiglio in fondo al corridoio, se non avesse preso il carrello dei detersivi nemmeno l'avresti sentito passare! E se tu non avessi strillato, lui non sarebbe entrato per vedere se era tutto a posto. Fingere di sfogliare quel vecchio dizionario impolverato mi ha sporcato tutte le mani. "

"Credi che sia stato divertente fingere che strillavo perché dal dizionario era uscito un ragno? Anche io ho fatto la mia parte!" rispose Kurt, arrossendo.

I due si guardarono per un momento, scoppiarono a ridere e Kurt prese la mano di Blaine, anche se era tutta impolverata, tirandolo verso la zona con i Pc connessi a Internet. "Andiamo, voglio vedere se quel monolocale a Tribeca è ancora disponibile o se ce l'hanno soffiato!" disse ridacchiando.

"Ma Kurt, ci trasferiremo tra più di un anno! E poi" disse guardandosi intorno "tutte le postazioni sono impegnate! Facciamo così: tieni duro fino a domani, dalla prossima volta porterò il mio portatile, così useremo il Wi-Fi della biblioteca per navigare insieme tutto il tempo necessario, senza aspettare che qualcuno lasci un computer libero."

Kurt convenne sull'ottima idea e insieme uscirono dall'edificio di buon umore.

Quando si ritrovavano soli, Blaine si muoveva con Kurt come se camminasse sulle uova; si ricordava fin troppo bene la loro discussione sul sesso, per pensare di essere troppo precipitoso nei suoi confronti. Se a Kurt per ora bastava lo sfiorarsi delle dita, allora se lo sarebbe fatto bastare anche lui. Questo lo pensava con convinzione, anche se a volte sentiva come una spinta verso di lui, una sorta di urgenza verso Kurt e verso il suo corpo: voleva stringerlo, voleva toccarlo e voleva esplorarlo. Sentiva di volere di più, anche se inesperto com'era, nemmeno sapeva esattamente cosa voleva. In quei momenti allontanarsi da lui e dal suo odore, invece di scoprire insieme cosa c'era oltre ai baci, gli costava più di quanto volesse ammettere.

Sfiorargli i capelli, accarezzargli una guancia, baciarlo sul collo e sentire il suo profumo sulla lingua era tutto ciò che poteva avere, per ora.

Certo, nulla gli impediva nei momenti di solitudine, lontano da lui, di ripensare a quel calore che sentiva nel petto quando Kurt gli era così vicino e di toccarsi piano, immaginando l'altro lì con sé. Anche se era piacevole, a Blaine sarebbe piaciuto averlo davvero con sé, anche in quei momenti così privati.

Kurt ricordava fin troppo bene la discussione sul sesso che aveva avuto con Blaine per non arrossire ogni volta che ci ripensava. Era così convinto di quello che diceva, che non aveva nemmeno voluto ascoltare ciò che Blaine aveva da dirgli, o da insegnargli. Ora che erano una coppia, trascorrevano moltissimo tempo insieme, ma da un lato a Kurt non dispiaceva di avere comunque poche occasioni di intimità con lui. Certo, la sala della biblioteca forse non era l'alternativa migliore a un comodo divano e alle luci soffuse di un salotto, ma almeno lì non avrebbero potuto spingersi molto oltre, nemmeno volendo.

A Kurt non era mai interessato molto il sesso, preso com'era dal capire chi fosse e cosa volesse. Una volta chiarita la propria identità, con sé e con gli altri, aveva iniziato a porsi delle domande: in tv spesso e volentieri mostravano scene piccanti tra uomini e donne, che a lui sembravano momenti di intenso piacere, ma anche di passione e di dolcezza. Non venivano mai trasmessi momenti di intimità tra uomini, così Kurt, incuriosito ed eccitato all'idea di vedere quel misto di passione e dolcezza anche tra due uomini, aveva scaricato alcuni film da internet.

Come aveva detto a Blaine, quello era stato per lui il primo e unico contatto che aveva avuto con il sesso omosessuale: la visione di quei filmacci l'aveva completamente scioccato per la brutalità in cui l'atto veniva compiuto e mostrato. Kurt era rimasto paralizzato davanti a quelle scene, chiedendosi perché non ci potesse essere anche tra due uomini quella tenerezza che aveva visto in Tv; deluso, aveva spento il Pc chiudendo bruscamente lo schermo. L'idea che a Blaine invece piacesse ciò che per lui era stato traumatico lo spaventava tantissimo, per questo aveva tagliato di colpo la conversazione mandandolo via dalla sua stanza.

"Non lascerò mai a nessuno toccarmi in quel modo". E se già prima non era un feroce amante della masturbazione, da quel giorno non riuscì a toccarsi più. Ogni volta che ci provava, le immagini che si paravano nella sua mente gli sembravano sbagliate, oppure disgustose: finiva sempre per risollevare i boxer e mettere nel lettore il dvd di un musical, dove ritrovava quello che a lui sembrava essere negato.

Ora che stava con Blaine, il suo timore era sempre più intenso: gli piaceva baciarlo ed abbracciarlo, ma temeva che spingendosi troppo in là, Blaine avrebbe avanzato delle richieste che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di soddisfare. E quando baciandosi in biblioteca, Blaine intrecciava le gambe con le sue, appoggiando il suo inguine contro quello di Kurt, lui non riusciva a sentirsi lusingato dalla dura erezione che l'altro gli appoggiava contro, ma solo preoccupato.


End file.
